Last Chance
by oh.kd
Summary: She had stopped getting lucky a long time ago.


**random, it's ight i guess. review?**

-

You picture happily endings with mr. Perfect on his white horse with a single red rose in his hand, smiling that _whitewhitewhite _genuine grin, holding a hand out to you,

inviting you to commence forever and _ever_ with him, or to simply give you a hand on the back of his horse, because you don't need to think ahead right now.

You're living in the moment, and at the moment it's perfect.

But sometimes even the saddest of endings are the most romantic, Romeo and Juliet? But Sonny Munroe still asking herself oh Romeo where art thou?

Oh yes,

He was in a beautiful box of wood, lying at the bottom of a never ending hole.

Sonny Munroe had always thought that even the heart written, cry your eyes out for days- kind of romances ended with that one boy.

The boy who makes you smile, the boy who makes you laugh.

The boy who dressed up in the silliest of costumes, just so you wouldn't embarrass yourself.

The kind of boy who you argue with every single day, but he's on your mind every single second.

That boy who helps you whenever you need help, who's the first to raise his hand when you ask.

The kind of special, beautiful, golden boy you loved you more then anything.

This was no romance novel, or one of those heart melting movies where the girl gets kissed in the rain, and all the boy can say is how much he loves her.

Sonny Munroe lost a chance at that single happily ever after with a single bullet.

And she can see it now, because its set on repeat in your mind. And you see it play before you over and over and over again.

He smiled, and for the first time it wasn't a mocking smirk, he was happy.

His eyes laughed and smiled too, and she felt this long lost sense of emotion that bubbled in her chest,

He was going to tell her, right now.

But screams shot through voices and a heavy unforgettable crack defend the air.

Blue eyes flew open, but they were only on you. You starred in horror – in horror because you couldn't look away-

Crimson stained through his shirt, but his eyes were only for you.

You're heart beats faster and your palms sweat and you want to scream but nothing leaves your throat because you cant believe it, you won't believe it.

And you have to remind yourself its only a memory, a thought, an emotion thats stored at the back of your conciseness,

Because Sonny Munroe had always had the best imagination, now she _hateshateshate_s it.

'Chad Dylan Cooper was known and loved by so many people...'

She listens, but it doesn't make much sense to her.

That blonde haired boy she had grown to love had never gotten his last word out, and she wonders everyday what he was going to say.

_'Hey Munroe, whats up?'_

_'Sonny, Mackenzie falls is the best!'_

_'...Sonny Munroe, I love you.'_

He didn't have that chance to speak through the pain, and bare his soul, like they did in those movies, where she held his hand through the pain as he choked his last wishes.

He didn't have that.

He didn't have the chance of saying any _goodbyes._

And now people she had never met before in her life stand at the podium, explaining how much they _loved_ him, and how well they _knew_ him.

They were trying to say goodbye_ for_ him.

'He was taken from us too early, And I know he loved every single one of us, sitting in this room right now...'

She couldn't listen to it anymore, she wouldn't.

She had gotten very good at blocking out reality, even if it were just for a few moments.

She didn't listen to the false assumptions, or look around at the people holding their tissues.

Instead she thought of Chad,

Because it was all his fault wasn't it.

Because she shouldn't be here right now, she should be at the studio, with him and Tawni and Nico and Grady and Zora...

She shouldn't be saying goodbye. Not when he couldn't.

It surprises her when she finds it harder to breathe. All she really wanted to do is scream and kick and yell at him, asking him why he didn't take her with him?

But even though she can block it out of mind for a few moments,

Doesn't mean this isn't reality.

So Sonny Munroe takes the moment, enjoying it while she can and pretending that everything worked out the way it was supposed to.

But in this here thing called reality,

Sometimes things don't.

Because goodbye is a second chance.

And Sonny Allison Munroe didn't know if this was his bad luck,

Or hers.

-

ra_ndom- review_


End file.
